


Inktober 12 - Bruck veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Inktober, M/M, Rival Sex, Rivalry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Bruck cherche toujours à montrer qu'il est meilleur qu'Obi-Wan, quel que soit le domaine





	Inktober 12 - Bruck veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Bruck était un peu plus jeune qu'Obi-Wan. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un caractère très affirmé et de chercher des noises à son aîné. Il avait entraîné Obi-Wan dans une compétition quotidienne à qui serait le meilleur et le plus digne de devenir un Padawan. Si ça les poussait souvent à l'excellence dans les matières qu'ils étudiaient, leur rivalité opérait parfois dans des domaines plus... puérils.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent un jour, sans trop savoir comment, à s'affronter à celui qui jouira le dernier alors qu'ils se branlaient mutuellement sous la douche - ça aurait pu être pire, Bruck avait déjà manqué de les noyer lors d'un cours de natation. Obi-Wan était fatigué après une longue journée, mais il prit sur lui pour ne pas se détendre et juste lâcher prise. Bruck serait insupportable de suffisance s'il gagnait rapidement. Et même s'il gagnait avec deux secondes d'avance.

À la réflexion, il serait de toute façon insupportable - mais de mauvaise humeur - s'il perdait. Et alors il serait sûrement encore plus mesquin et vindicatif. Mais Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas **perdre** contre lui. Pas sans avoir tout donné - ou tout retenu dans le cas présent. Parce qu'il devait toujours donner le meilleur de lui-même s'il voulait devenir digne d'être choisi comme Padawan.

Au final, ils firent match nul mais Bruck s'obstina à prétendre qu'Obi-Wan avait commencé à jouir un millionième de seconde avant lui. Obi-Wan se serait passé qu'il lui casse les oreilles avec une nouvelle manifestation de sa mauvaise foi. En plus, pour une fois qu'ils s'affrontaient d'une manière plutôt agréable, il lui gâchait son plaisir post-orgasmique.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
